The Vampire
by Rukia Quincie Kuchiki
Summary: Kikyo and her family have issues getting through life as vampires.


**Disclaimer ::******

I do not presume to own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Though I did change their personalities and their family lines and such.

...

Kikyo is a small girl. She's sitting in a corner, crying. She bits her lip, and draws blood.

"That's right, I'm a vampire." Kikyo says to herself as she shudders, drinking the blood from her lip. It stops bleeding, and she hears yelling again. She plugs her ears, and pretends to be somewhere else.

Later that day, Kanade walks into the room, and over to Kikyo

"Kikyo, darling." Kanade says in a soft voice.

"Yeah, mom?" Kikyo says in a emotionless voice.

"Are you okay? What happened to your lip?" Kanade asks, lifting Kikyo's head so she can see.

"I accidently bit it. Mommy, why do you and father fight so much?" Kikyo asks in a sad voice.

"Oh, honey. It's just stuff that we can't agree on. Sometimes we get angry, and yell. It's not a good way to solve our problems though, is it?" Kanade says, hugging Kikyo to her.

"No." Kikyo says in a once again emotionless voice.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Kanade asks, lifting Kikyo up.

"Yes, mommy." Kikyo says, yawning. She hops in her bed, and her mom kisses her goodnight.

Six years pass. Kikyo is now eleven years old, and she is an experienced vampire demon. One day, she was out for a walk, and runs into Inuyasha.

"Hello. I'm Kikyo Uchiha, and you are?" Kikyo says in a completely emotionless voice.

"..."

"Okay, you must be shy. It's okay, but it would be nice if** you could maybe close your mouth**!" Kikyo says, glaring at the awe struck Inuyasha.

**Through Inuyasha's Eyes**

A beautiful, charming girl with soft brown eyes, long, shiny, black hair down to her ankles, and a big smile on her face suddenly appeared.

"Hello?" Kikyo questions, running a hand in front of his face.

"What?" Inuyasha questions, looking at Kikyo.

"What's you name?" Kikyo questions, folding her hands over her chest.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha says simply.

"Okay, come with me then." Kikyo says as she spreads her wings, and turns to look at Inuyasha. He is running toward her, and suddenly, he stops right in front of her. She is only eleven, she she's shorter than him. She looks up at him with an adorable, innocent look. He grabs her hand, and passionately kisses her. They kiss for a few minutes, and then Inuyasha picks her up, and carries her over to a large oak tree, and they have some sort of sex.

Later on, Kikyo gets up from the ground, and pulls her pants up.

"Thanks for that, Kikyo." Inuyasha says in a bored voice.

"No problem. I've got to go though, so see you later." Kikyo says, extending her wings.

"I love you." Inuyasha says simply.

"Um, I, uh, I, love you too. Bye!" Kikyo says, flying off as fast as she can. She lands in front of her house, and just when she's about to run inside, she collides with her older brother, Sasuke (17 y.o.)

"Hey, little sis." Sasuke says, smiling.

"**I didn't do ANYTHING!**" Kikyo says instantly before bursting into tears, and running away.

"What did I do?" Sasuke wonders with a worried look on his face as he watches the direction his little sister had run off into. A few seconds later, he hears his mother's angry voice.

"**What did you do to your sister, Sasuke!**" Kaede shouts from inside the house.

"Nothing mom!" Sasuke says in a voice full of confusion.

"Come inside right NOW!" Kaede shouts, anger rising in her voice. Sasuke's eyes widen before he runs into the house, only to see Kikyo sitting in a chair with a bright red mark on her arm.

"KIKYO! What happened to your arm!" Sasuke questions, hysteria rising in his voice at the prospect of himself not being there to protect his little sister from whatever had did this to her.

"That's what I'd like to know!" Kaede says, looking at Sasuke with accusing eyes.

"It's not Sasuke's fault, mom." Kikyo says in a hesitant voice.

"THANK YOU!" Sasuke says, happy that they had cleared up that mess. Now that can get to the real problem at hand. That is, Kikyo's apparent injury.

"What's this then?" Kaede questions, pointing toward the hickey. Kikyo blushes before looking at the ground.

"I had sex." Kikyo whispers, never looking away from the ground.

"WHAT!" Sasuke shouts, horror overcoming his face.

"EXCUSE ME?" Kaede shouts, looking down at her daughter as though she's never seen her before.

"Um..." Kikyo mutters, embarrassment becoming apparent in her voice.

"DON'T say it again!" Sasuke says, eyes widening in horror at just what his eleven year old sister had been up to.

"KIKYO KAI UCHIHA! You are only eleven years old! You better not be pregnant!" Kaede shouts, looking down at her daughter with eyes close to tears.

"Well mom. We didn't, err..." Kikyo stutters, not wanting to continue on her train of thought.

"KIKYO! We don't need the details!" Sasuke says, covering her mouth before she can finish her words.

"WE WEREN'T NAKED!" Kikyo shouts once she pries her brother's hands off of her mouth.

"How old is this guy?" Sasuke questions, looking like he wants to tare the guy apart.

"Um...twenty-three?" Kikyo mutters, looking away from her brother's furious gaze thinking that it was aimed at her.

"TWENTY THREE!" Sasuke shouts, throwing his arms in the air in an attempt to stifle his anger. Kikyo squeaks in shock.

"Well, um, yeah..." Kikyo mutters, watching her brother's every move.

"**I'm going to find this guy and KILL him for taking advantage of you!**" Sasuke vows, his wings extending out of his back in his anger at the unknown guy. Kikyo jumps off the the chair, and runs into her brother's stomach, grasping ahold of his wings as they encircle her for protection.

"Please don't kill him, big brother!" Kikyo cries, burying her head further into his stomach. Sasuke instantly begins to calm down. After a moment, he looks down at his sister with confused yet submissive eyes.

"Don't cry, little one. I will not hurt him." Sasuke says, reverting back to the name he used to call her when she was about three years old as he strokes her pitch black hair. "You love him, don't you." Sasuke says in a quiet voice. Kikyo looks up at him, only to see her brother's gentle eyes looking back at her. She nods before tears begin to fall down her face yet again. She buries her head into his chest again.

"In FIVE YEARS, no more, no less. Then you shall be able to go have a relationship with this guy." Kaede says from her place on the far side of the kitchen.

"**FIVE YEARS!**" Kikyo shouts, turning to her mother with wide eyes.

"Hey, that's not that long. Mom made me wait too." Sasuke says, ruffling his hand in his little sister's hair to make it spike out in every direction.

"But you don't have a guy to wait for!" Kikyo shouts, looking up at her brother with irritation as she tries to make her hair return to it's original state.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have a guy waiting for me. I'd rather have a girl." Sasuke says with a shrug before he smiles down at his little sister.

"Sasuke, don't be dumb." Kikyo says, lightly punching her brother in the arm. His smile broadens before he begins to laugh.

...  
**Well, that's all for now. Hope you like, and feel much encouragement to review and/or comment!**

_-Rukia Quincie Kuchiki_


End file.
